Niadro
Summary Niadro is a powerful demon lord selected to be legible for the Grand Universal Tournament. He and Jonathan DoCrean were both given the opportunity to enter the tournament. However only the victor of their fight would be given entry to the tournament. During their fight, Niadro was on equal terms with DoCrean for most of the fight, and was even more dominant then him for the first half. When DoCrean began to activate his next level demonic powers, Niadro slowly began to fall short, and lose the upperhand. In the end, DoCrean unleashed an attack that destroyed the entire solar system that Niadro came from. Appearance and Personality Niadro is a very large demon, standing taller than even DoCrean. He has bright red skin, filled with rock-like textures on his body. He has large red wings, and an extremely well built physique. He wears red lower garments, and wields a large orange scythe. Niadro is a sadistic individual. He enjoyed watching DoCrean get beat. While Niadro is confident in his abilities, he is humble as well. He told DoCrean several times that all of DoCreans, and even his own accomplishments, mean nothing when compared to the accomplishments of some other combatants inside the tournament. Nonetheless, he is extremely confident in his strength. Personal Statistics Alignment: Unknown Name: Niadro Origin: Crystalblade Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Deity, Warrior Affiliation: Demon Race (Currently) Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 4-C, likely 4-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4), Expert Scythe Combatant, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Hellfire Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Pocket Reality Manipulation (While never shown, as a Demon Lord of comparable power to Jonathan DoCrean, this ability should be a standard for him), Portal Creation (Created a portal to travel to a different Solar System), Absorption of Stellar flames (Was absorbing the energy of the Sun within another Solar System), Regeneration (At least Mid, possibly higher), Summoning (Can call forth various weaker demons to his side), Minor Spatial Manipulation (Likely on the same level, if not slightly weaker than DoCrean), Energy Projection and Manipulation, Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Star Level (Was absorbing the energy of the Crystalblade Solar Systems Sun, which is based off of our Solar System), likely Solar System Level (Was a match for Jonathan DoCrean is demon form) Speed: Likely FTL+ '(He is able to travel his solar system planet to planet rather quickly, Kept up with Jonathan DoCrean in their fight) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class Y (Should be physically comparable to Jonathan DoCrean) Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Level, likely Far Higher (Smashing DoCrean into the ground shattered the planet in which they were on) Durability: Solar System Level (Was taking DoCreans attacks for a long portion of their fight, until he was eventually defeated) Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible Range: ' '''Extended Melee Range with Scythe, Planetary with Magical attacks. '''Standard Equipment': Large Scythe that can ignite in flames. Intelligence: Above Average (Niadro is a extremely capable warrior, being chosen by the true gods to be Jonathan DoCreans equal. He is aware that he is insignificant compared to the Creation gods, and is therefore humble. He is not completely humble however, as he is confident in his abilities.) Weaknesses: Despite being a demon, he is still able to be slain by other extremely powerful warriors. Notable Attacks and Techniques Pyromancy Niadro is extremely capable with his fire magic, enough to compete with Jonathan DoCrean. Expert Scythe Wielder Niadro's choice of weapon is a scythe, and he is extremely deadly with it. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Fire Users Category:Space Users Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters